Jede Nacht
by VampireYumi
Summary: Wieder etwas über Itachi und Deidara...


**Jede Nacht**

Jede Nacht suche ich nach deinem Gesicht.  
Auch im Dunkeln, denn ich weiß, dass du da bist.  
Ich höre dein Atmen.  
So leise und stetig.  
Es ist beruhigend, denn ich weiß, es ist deins.  
Ich habe dich noch nicht gefunden.  
Und doch schließe ich meine Augen.  
Ich sehe jedes Mal dien Gesicht vor mir.  
Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, welches ich dann immer empfinde, ist so wunderschön wie meine Umgebung schwarz.  
Ja, meine Umgebung ist schwarz.  
Schwarz, wie an jeder Nacht zuvor.  
Und davor.  
Und davor.  
Seit Wochen schon komme ich jede Nacht in dein Zimmer geschlichen.  
Ich setzte mich auf deine Bettkante und suche dein Gesicht.  
Und das jede Nacht.  
Es ist schon so lange her, als ich damit angefangen habe, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wann dies war.  
Es interessiert mich auch nicht.  
Ich suche einfach nur dein Gesicht.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen, ja, doch wen kümmert's?  
Jede Nacht finde ich es.  
Doch wenn ich es dann endlich berühre, ziehe ich meine Hand zurück.  
Ich schaue dich an.  
Wenn du schläfst, siehst du so friedlich aus.  
Man merkt dir dann gar nicht an, wie viele Leben du doch schon auf dem Gewissen hast.  
Schwach leuchtet der Mondschein auf dein Gesicht.  
Mir fährt ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Dieses Bild, welches sich mir bot, war göttlich.  
Ich bin so schon immer von deinem Gesicht fasziniert, doch...  
Das war unbeschreiblich.  
Es mag ja auch sein, dass ich übertreibe, doch kommt es mir genauso vor.  
In jeder dieser Nächte wird es mir klar.  
In solchen Momenten.  
Wie auch jetzt.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Ja, es ist wahr.  
Ich, ein Massenmörder, liebe.  
Und dann auch noch dich!  
Du bist noch kälter als ich.  
Dein Gesicht, welches ich jede Nacht so rastlos suche.  
Es zeigt niemals eine Gefühlsregung.  
Und doch...  
Vielleicht irre ich mich ja, doch sehe ich ab und zu eine gewisse Zärtlichkeit in deinen Gesichtszügen.  
Immer, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wann dies geschieht, weiß ich es nicht.  
Und ich frage mich das jede Nacht.  
Ich frage mich immer vieles, doch auf diese Frage habe ich niemals eine Antwort gefunden.  
Warum, fragst du?  
Ich sehe diesen Gesichtsausdruck immer nur flüchtig und wenn ich dann merke, dass du ihn wieder hattest, sehe ich dich, den Besitzer dieses Blickes, nicht mehr.  
Dich, dessen Gesicht mich so fasziniert.  
Dich... liebe ich.  
Wieso muss ich es mir denn auch jede Nacht eingestehen?  
Wieso musst du es sein?  
Nicht nur, weil wir in erschiedenen Teams sind...  
Du bist auch so schon unerreichbar für mich.  
Dieser Gedanke, dass ich dir niemals so nahe sein kann wie ich es mir wünsche, quält mich.  
Er sitzt tief in mir drin und lässt die Dunkelheit noch intensiver auf mich scheinen.  
Noch tiefer in mich eindringen.  
Jede Nacht.  
Jede verdammte Nacht.  
Ich will diese Gefühle nicht mehr verstecken!  
Doch werde ich sie dir niemals zeigen, denn ich weiß, dass du sie niemals erwidern wirst.  
Du wirst niemals jemanden lieben.  
Du, der du deine Familie getötet hast.  
Schon gar nicht mich!  
Mich, den 'Spaßvogel der Akatsuki', den du immer nur mit einem genervten oder abwertenden Blick bedachst, während ich dich regelrecht anschmachte,  
Ja, ich liebe dich.  
Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Und das wird mir immer wieder bewusst.  
Denn ich habe mir jede Nacht bereits vorgenommen, meine Gefühle zu verschließen, wegzusperren.  
Nie habe ich es geschafft.  
Jede Nacht komme ich wieder angewackelt.  
Wie ein Hund, der die Aufmerksamkeit seines Herrchens sucht.  
Ja, ein Hund.  
So kann man mich wirklich nennen.  
Ich kann genauso wenig ohne dich leben, wie ein Hund ohne sein Herrchen.  
Doch einen Unterschied gibt es zwischen dem Hund und mir...  
Der Hund erhält die Aufmerksamkeit seines Herrchens.  
Ich seufze leise, fahre mit den Fingern nur leicht über deine Lippen.  
Ich will aufstehen, denn sonst komme ich wirklich niemals zum Ziel, wie an jeder Nacht zuvor.  
Doch etwas hält mich zurück.  
Ich drehe mich um und schaue direkt in diese Augen, in die ich so gern versinken würde.  
Ich fühle mich ertappt und schaue zu Boden.  
"Was wolltest du hier?"  
Und jetzt deine Stimme, die mir jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.  
Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.  
"Warum kommst du immer?"  
Erschrocken schaue ich dich an.  
Du hast es also bemerkt.  
Bemerkt, und doch nie etwas gesagt!  
Eine Träne lässt sich in meinem Auge sehen.  
Das heißt also, dass du wirklich nichts für mich empfindest?  
Nichts, außer Abscheu?  
"Ich...", stottere ich, bekomme aber nichts weiter raus.  
Ich weine.  
Doch dann weiten sich meine Augen schlagartig, denn ich fühle deine Arme um mich.  
Du umarmst mich tatsächlich!!!  
"Hey... Ganz ruhig. Was ist denn los?"  
Deine Stimme ist so beruhigend und auch so anders als noch vor einem Moment.  
Irgendwie... sanfter.  
"I-Ich...", schluchze ich regelrecht in deine Schulter.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
Ich schaue verwundert in dein Gesicht.  
Habe ich mich etwa verhört?  
Ist das ein wunderschöner und gleichzeitig so grausamer Traum?  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört."  
Also doch kein Traum...?  
Ich klammere mich an dich und lächle schwach.  
Er erwidert meine Gefühle also doch...  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Itachi-san", flüstere ich dir leise zu.  
Deine Umarmung verstärkt sich.  
"Ich weiß, Deidara."

-Ende-

_**AN: Und der letzte One-shot von Yumi... Sie hofft wieder einmal auf Reviews, Verbesserungsvorschläge (!!!) und dass alle es überstanden haben... Natürlich dankt sie auch wieder denen, die es bis zum Schluss durchgelesen haben!**_

_**Yumi-chan**_


End file.
